


A Very Merry Yonversmas - 2020 edition

by PandoraCleo



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Christmas carol, F/M, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holiday Yonvers 2020, Sorry Not Sorry, Yonvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraCleo/pseuds/PandoraCleo
Summary: Another Christmas, another attempt at butchering Chirstmas carols.Enjoy my follow Yonverinos.  Keep being awesome, and stay safe during the holidays.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Alarm Bells - an ode to Jingle Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DenseHumboldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenseHumboldt/gifts), [EtherealEnigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEnigma/gifts), [CaptainCinderBella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCinderBella/gifts), [CatNerdsOut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNerdsOut/gifts), [grus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/gifts), [holysansa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holysansa/gifts), [elenapadmeamidala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenapadmeamidala/gifts), [FairyRingsandWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRingsandWings/gifts), [AnonymousMink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMink/gifts), [Disaffected_Niece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaffected_Niece/gifts), [GNorman_12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNorman_12/gifts), [Llewyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewyness/gifts), [eosdawns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eosdawns/gifts), [Flerkin_Marvelous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flerkin_Marvelous/gifts), [Sarah_Carter_Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Carter_Rogers/gifts), [FallenLightAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenLightAngel/gifts), [Lunasent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasent/gifts), [Rosieloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosieloki/gifts), [MCU_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCU_Forever/gifts), [GrotesqueEnchantment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrotesqueEnchantment/gifts), [Ilya_Boltagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilya_Boltagon/gifts), [judelaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judelaw/gifts).



Dashing through the snow  
On a stolen hoversleigh  
O’er field they go  
Yon glaring all the way.

Gunshots zipped and zinged,  
Making the sky bright.  
What trouble had they gotten in?  
This would be a long night!

Alarm bells, Alarm bells,  
This mission was a mess.  
The Supremor would sure have his hide,  
It would be quick if he was blessed

Oh! Bloody hell, bloody hell,  
What were they going to do?  
Why could he not say “No” to her  
Just like the other crew?

A gorge was up ahead,  
He banked hard and swerved right.  
He heard Vers yelp in dread  
Her fists then lit up bright.

She fired off some shots,  
Then glared at him for it  
“A warning would be nice.”  
“There was no time for it!”

Alarm bells, Alarm bells,  
How bad had she transgressed?  
Everything was going fine,  
Why had he acquiesced?

Bloody hell, bloody hell,  
What were they going to do?  
It seemed that Ver’s sense of humour  
was not universally approved.

Their ship was up ahead,  
He breathed a sigh of relief.  
He opened up the comms,  
“Minn! We’re coming in with heat”

The craft lit up like a tree,  
The guns were all ablaze,  
Minn cleaned up their pursuers,  
Whilst Vers picked off the strays.

Alarm bells, Alarm bells,  
Had gone off in his head  
He’s watched her as her grin   
had changed into a frown instead.

Bloody hell, bloody hell,  
Their hosts had seemed so nice,  
What had occurred to cause them to go  
Fleeing across the ice?

He skidded to a halt,  
They then ran up the ramp,  
Once both were safe inside  
He turned to start his rant.

What was it that she’d done?  
How could it go so wrong?  
He thought it was a good idea  
When she’d asked to come along.

Alarm bells, Alarm bells,  
Were sounding through the ship.  
His amber eyes bore into her  
although her head was dipped.

Bloody hell, bloody hell,  
She was never this contrite.  
Something bad must have occurred  
To her on this damned night.

“Look at me please, Vers.  
Tell me what’s going on?”  
“I know I messed up bad,  
I am really sorry Yon.”

“It doesn’t matter now,   
as long as you are safe!”  
His fingers twitched to brush the hair  
That hung across her face.

Alarm bells, Alarm bells,  
He should be more mad than this.  
They’d failed the mission due to her  
But something was amiss.

Bloody hell, bloody hell,  
What was wrong with him?!  
He was supposed to be scalding her,  
Not acting out a whim.

He stood to his full height,  
Then prompted her to speak.  
With what she told him next,  
His jaw dropped to his feet.

“They’d wanted me to bed,  
Then tried to cop a feel.  
The group of them together,  
Were snapping at my heels”

Alarm bells, Alarm bells,  
His blood began to boil.  
The hell did those men think they were?  
She wasn’t theirs to spoil.

Bloody hell, bloody hell,  
He’d had shot them all on sight  
Had he know this was the cause  
Of the impromptu fight.

He didn’t fight the urge  
To pull her to his chest.  
He hoped she wouldn’t smirk   
Or punch his arm in jest.

“You did not deserve that!  
I’m proud you stood your ground,  
Although next time we’ll need  
A less violent way to turn them down”

Alarm bells, Alarm bells,  
She felt so good to hold.  
He felt a shiver run through him,  
Which wasn't from the cold.

Bloody hell, bloody hell,  
His heart thumped in his breast.  
He wished all missions could end like this,   
Just the two of them, forget the rest!


	2. Once there was a Starforce Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Yonvers dedication to the poem "Once there was a Snow Man"

_**Original at the bottom**_

Once there was a StarForce man,

Who stood outside her door,

He wished that he could go inside, 

And be with her again once more.

He wished that he could warm himself,

With her starfire, gold and red,

He wished he could scoop her up and 

Lay her on her bed.

So he called to the Collective,

“Come give me strength, pray,

For I’m completely enthralled

And unworthy in every way.”

His blood began to whisper,

The Collective heard his call,

And now there was nothing left,

But to walk on through her door!

* * *

> _ Once there was a snowman, _
> 
> _ Who stood outside the door,  _
> 
> _ He wished that he could come inside,  _
> 
> _ And run about the floor.  _
> 
> _ He wished that he could warm himself,  _
> 
> _ Beside the fire, so red,  _
> 
> _ He wished that he could climb  _
> 
> _ Upon the big white bed.  _
> 
> _ So he called to the North Wind,  _
> 
> _ “Come and help me, pray,  _
> 
> _ For I’m completely frozen,  _
> 
> _ Standing here all day.”  _
> 
> _ So the North Wind came along,  _
> 
> _ And blew him in the door,  _
> 
> _ And now there nothing left,  _
> 
> _ But a puddle on the floor! _


End file.
